


共乘

by styx



Category: The Hitcher (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>约翰·莱德尔很是喜爱漂亮东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	共乘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ride-Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446037) by [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon). 



标题：共乘（《Ride-Along》）  
  
原作：Galadriel  
  
作者主页：<http://members.shaw.ca/lothlorien/moria/index.htm>  
  
作者博客：<http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/446037](446037)  
或：<http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/417889.html>  
  
衍生派别：电影《搭车人》（《The Hitcher》2007，又译《魔鬼搭车人 / 不要与陌生人同行 / 幽灵终结者》等）  
  
配对：约翰·莱德尔（肖恩·宾）/吉姆·哈尔西（扎迦利·奈顿）  
  
等级：PG-13  
  
反馈：总是欢迎。  
  
弃权申明：绝对不是我的。全怪白金沙丘制片和罗格影业；我是想同约翰同车共乘一段，接

着希望毫发无伤地脱身。

摘要：约翰·莱德尔很是喜爱漂亮东西。

作者注：为seans_50的七月电影挑战而作，《搭车人》为灵感来源的一篇超短文。这篇献给savageseraph，希望作为一点儿提神剂。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **共乘**  
  
著：Galadriel  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

这一次他走了运。那姑娘颇富吸引力。柔和、圆润的五官，满头如丝长发简直是乞求着被一把攥住，紧紧纠缠在他手上。

当她开口时，她像只小鸟啼啭。那使得约翰微笑。鸟儿在你折断它们的翅膀时会发出如此美妙的叫声来。

光是她自己便已是天赐之物。可哦，她的那位男孩多漂亮。方方正正的下巴，身体全是鲜嫩的棱角，乞求着被利刃的魔法拉长。

约翰抚摸他口袋里的刀子，硬实地贴着他的掌心。

他们将会有这般多的乐子。

 

 

 

 

~完~

 

**Author's Note:**

> 看了老版后感叹吉姆同学在新版里就这么从男主变成了炮灰男配……不过差不多的情节，放在女主身上还好，放在男主身上就感觉那么弱受哩XDDD


End file.
